leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Garen/@comment-26859675-20160807132747/@comment-26612064-20160817052141
I agree that Darius is stronger but I think that is more to do with Darius being extremely strong (depends on the opposing champion in top lane as to how well they handle him though); Garen's AD scaling on Judgement is utterly ridiculous and people seem to neglect this. Sunfire Cape is nice and all but given the damage output of his E, it makes more sense to make sure you have some defence and can more easily stay close when you need to (Dead Man's Plate, Frozen Mallet) and then stack AD, rather than just taking auxillary damage that requires you stay amongst the minions to make use of its bonus...causing you to get your passive disabled easily by every little peck from the enemy champion. I don't think Garen should be built pure tank. 2 or more AD items help him to make much, much better use of Judgement and you can easily pick up a lot of Health, MR or other defensive traits by choosing items like Frozen Mallet, Maw of Malmortius, Death's Dance, Ravenous/Titanic Hydra, The Bloodthirster, Mercurial Scimitar or Sterak's Gage. Level up his Q more than his E earlier on if you want more speed, as it has an 8 second cooldown but the duration goes from 1.5 to 3.5 as you increase Decisive Strike's level. A lot of E's power comes from the level scaling (more spins per level as well as Total AD scaling rather than only Bonus AD scaling). Once he is spinning 10 times (level 16-18), he gets a total of 345%-375% AD scaling, or 460%-500% AD scaling against single targets on an ability that is not his ultimate! As for his passive - he could just do with higher base regeneration at earlier levels, without necessarily increasing it much or at all at later levels (higher initial amount, lowered per level scaling). Perhaps the 9/6/4 second window in which he must not have taken non-minion damage could be reduced a little at earlier levels, maybe even to just 8/6/4. Noobgaren - "true damage to priority targets" - you do realise they have to be the villain for it deal true damage rather than magic damage, right? Still, here are the balance changes I would like applied: —————————————————————————————————————— Increase the initial Attack Damage from 57.88 to 63.88, overall increasing the 18th level Attack Damage from 134.38 to 140.38 Perserverance (Passive): Regeneration per second if he has not taken non-minion damage recently improved from 2%/4%/10% at level 1/11/16 increased to 3%/4%/5%/10% at level 1/6/11/16 Necessary period of taking no damage decreased from the last 9/6/4 seconds at level 1/11/16 to the last 8/7/6/4 seconds at level 1/6/11/16 Change Decisive Strike's bonus physical damage from 30/55/80/105/130 (+40% AD) to 50/65/80/95/110 (+20%/30%/40%/50%/60% AD). If this proves too much you can reduce the higher rank base damage a little further (100-105 at 5 points in Q) or instead make it only go up to 50% AD with a higher base damage (~115-120). ↑ This makes it a little stronger overall earlier without as much need for bonus AD early, but increased AD scaling at higher ranks of it makes prioritising it more powerful for players who choose to get more than just 1 AD item. If you want to tank more, build something like Sunfire Cape and level E more, if you want more risky play, trying to control, dart about, scare (don't forget the silence), level up Q more early on. Reduce Courage's cooldown from 24/23/22/21/20 to 22/21/20/19/18. —————————————————————————————————————— EDITED to include the suggestion for his passive in balance changes.